Perspectiva de un tranquilo observador
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Eran diferentes, diametralmente. Pero aquellos matices le producían una inusual curiosidad y como buen observador, se deleitaba desvelando el misterio que Sunset Shimmer producía en él.


**Si, como sabrán me he vuelto fan de varias parejas y este pequeño oneshot ha sido producto de una película y dosis altas de café, acompañada de buena música claro esta. Esto solo es una pequeña probada de los proyectos futuros, nada mas.**

 _ **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. Nos leemos abajo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de MLP:FiM, pero algunos personajes son de mi pertenencia. Sugerencias y criticas serán bien recidivas.

 **Summary:** Eran diferentes, diametralmente diferentes. Pero aquellos matices le producían una inusual curiosidad y como buen observador, se deleitaba desvelando el misterio que Sunset Shimmer producía en él.

 **Advertencias:** Crack-Pairing

* * *

 _ **Perspectiva de un tranquilo observador**_

 _ **.**_

Esta no era una historia fantástica de héroes y princesas, de dragones y castillos gigantescos y maravillosos. Al contrario, era una historia extraña, bañada de incertidumbre y sentimientos confusos en todos y cada uno de los personajes. Pero a fin de cuenta, las mejores historias son las que confunden, las que atrapan y atraen al lector, sumergiéndolo en las aguas del misterio e inundándolo de colores difuminados, nacidos del negro absoluto y la separación de la radiante luz de sol.

Comenzaba con un chico, nada especial a su parecer, normal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tranquilo, sereno y circunspecto; aquel típico personaje que vivía su día a día entre los estudios, el trabajo y la familia. Responsable en sus actividades, amable con aquellos que se atrevían a acercársele. Siempre amigable, pero solitario al fin y al cabo.

Quien lo conociera, podría asegurar que no tenía ningún pasatiempo o vicio que remarcar, ningún aspecto que valiera la pena contar y valorar en una persona como él. Sin embargo, nadie lo conocía a fondo; ninguna persona podía notar que disfrutaba la soledad y se enorgullecía de su capacidad de observación.

Porque él podía conocer con la mirada. Acciones, aptitudes, gestos, toda una gama de signos que le permitían saber de una persona sin tratarla siquiera. Y así, si pasatiempo se convirtió en don, pintando de blanco, negro y gris a quienes observaba, pero pronto aquella habilidad trajo consigo un vacío que él no previó. Todos actuaban de acuerdo a sus vidas y ritmos, nadie hacia algo más fuera de su propia rutina, toda la magia y el misterio se habían desvanecido como si jamás hubiesen existido. Todo estaba bien, todo era normal para él. Pero como en toda historia, la vida siempre da un giro inesperado, un suceso que cambia su mundo y vuelca todo de cabeza.

Y ella apareció. Cambiando todo aquel paradigma de colores que creó a base de observación, entremezclando tonos que en su vida jamás había podía crear. Y lo supo, desde que la vio por primera vez, como aquel gran suceso que traería grandes cambios a su vida.

Aquel cabello largo y rojo, bañado en tonos dorados a la luz del sol, siempre llamando la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor; siempre obligándolo a voltear la mirada cada vez que ella llegaba a un lugar. Únicamente bastaba su presencia para desconcentrarlo, solo saber que estaba ahí.

Y se confundía y odiaba por eso.

Sunset Shimmer era hermosa, más que cualquier chica que pudiera haber visto en su vida. Era firme, era astuta, pero también era cruel.

¿Cómo podía llamar su atención una chica así?

Habiendo tantas chicas hermosas y sobresalientes en el colegio. Hermosas como Rarity, divertidas como Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, tiernas como Fluttershy. ¿Por qué su atención se había fijado tan fuertemente en una chica tan diferente a las demás… tan mala?

Decía mentiras, intimidaba a los demás, rompía amistades solo para labrarse un camino de popularidad que bien podía haber obtenido de cualquier otra manera. Se ganaba a los demás con palabras y tras bambalinas los traicionaba; hacia trampas y los demás la seguían como perros falderos, idolatrando sus acciones, vanagloriando sus triunfos robados.

¿Y él? Solo era un fiel espectador intrigado por la trama de la situación, embelesado por aquella belleza y siempre reticente a la idea de ser aquel perro fiel que celebraba las sonrisas de su amo.

Pero no todo era negro o blanco, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Siempre había combinaciones, matices miles que podían maravillar y sorprender a quien los pudiera descubrir y el como buen observador, también los había notado, aumentando la intriga, la atracción insana hacia alguien que no debía provocarla.

Sunset era misteriosa, intrigante, rara en muchos aspectos y cada uno de ellos le instaba a continuar observándola más y más, a deleitarse con la imagen de su ceño fruncido al enfadarse, a sonreír de manera estúpida al verla burlarse de la desgracia de otro, a observarla cautivado cuando, lejos de todos, ella miraba al vacío de la tarde, entregándose a una paz que él creía imposible que ella pudiera poseer. Pero ahí estaba, tan verdadero como cada amenaza que realizaba a los demás; tan real como cada burla.

Tan contradictoria, como las dos caras de una moneda.

Oscura y fría, cuando chantajeaba a los demás para obtener lo que quería, obligándolos a hacer sus deberes, instándolos a enemistarse por mera diversión. Lastimándolos con palabras hirientes, sin importarle nada más que le temieran, que la respetaran como la mejor, ganándose en odio de todos los demás y, contradictoriamente para la razón de cualquiera, ganándose su atención.

Clara y apacible, cuando su rostro se adornaba por una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos turquesas se perdían en los recuerdos felices o sueños futuros. Tan alegre cuando la observaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno cosas que él no podía siquiera imaginar, pero a la vez capturado ante la imagen de su risa infantil, tan diferente a la imagen que reinaba en las mentes de todos los demás.

Desde que la vio por primera vez lo supo. Sunset Shimmer no solo se había ganado un lugar en su mente; de alguna u otra manera consiguió algo que nadie antes pudo, sin proponérselo siquiera, confundirlo.

Sunset era negro y blanco, era gris en miles de tonos diferentes. Tan oscura como la noche y a veces, cuando nadie se hallaba a su alrededor y solo él la veía, brillaba con la intensidad del sol. Y únicamente el conocía esa maravilla de colores cambiantes que representaba la chica, solo él.

"Tú eres Big Macintosh, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella en alguna ocasión.

Él se había sorprendido ante su llamado, dándose cuenta que jamás cruzaron palabra alguna. La había observado de pies a cabeza, preguntándose la razón de su pregunta, intentando adivinar qué color representaba hoy para él.

Asintió dándole la respuesta y ella sonrió confiada.

—Eh notado que me miras desde lejos.

Supo que no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación y como tal, creía que podía tener poder sobre el. Y hasta cierto punto tenía razón; de haber sido más ingenuo o de haberse encontrado más obnubilado por su belleza, probablemente habría caído bajo el hechizo de su mirada y de su voz. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, él no era ingenuo. Estaba intrigado, no enamorado. Quería desvelar aquel misterio en el que cualquiera de sus acciones llamaba fuertemente su atención, no era amor.

Asintió en aquella ocasión, dio la vuelta y se retiró no queriendo hablar más, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y obligándose a creer todo aquello que quería fuera real. No era amor, era simple curiosidad, mera atracción por alguien que representaba un mundo tan diferente, en una colisión de blanco y negro que él no sabía interpretar y que al mismo tiempo le encantaba.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que habló con la antigua Sunset Shimmer o al menos la última vez antes de haber decidido alejarse de ella.

Fue una elección simple, guiada principalmente por un pensamiento infantil ante la imagen de ella y Flash Sentry tomados de la mano. Él lo sabía, tanto como ella, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué otra manera de ganar popularidad en el colegio que capturando al chico más popular? Y pese a que estaba seguro, no había amor, dolía igual. Un dolor profundo y lacerante en el pecho, una sensación opresiva en la garganta y un escozor molesto en los ojos. No había amor en sus gestos ni había amor en su propio dolor.

Solo fue una observación; un experimento para aliviar toda aquella confusión que Sunset Shimmer le causó. Y aun así, sin amor, dolía demasiado.

Decidió alejarse, dejar de observarla a lo lejos, ignorar todo aquello que tenía que ver con la chica pelirroja. Pero tan pronto lo intentó, supo que era imposible. Sunset lo había hechizado de alguna manera, la veía todos los días, escuchaba su nombre en las bocas de los demás e incluso en sus sueños la encontraba, deleitándose con los colores que solo él conocía.

Y sin embargo, terco y orgulloso, eligió olvidarla. Creando miles de ideas desesperadas con el único fin de convencerse y abandonar tales pensamientos, pero le fue imposible. A cada momento, algún evento o situación le hacían rememorarla, en palabras de los demás o los afiches pegados en las paredes del colegio, en todos los lugares y en cualquier momento.

Y cuando creyó que su situación permanecería por siempre igual llegó Twilight Sparkle. Una chica curiosa y extraña que aparentemente venia de otra dimensión y podía hacer magia. Sin embargo eso no fue lo importante, sino que, con su presencia en el colegio, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Poco a poco, las personas cambiaban su aprecio hacia la chica de cabello morado; incluso Flash Sentry cambió a Sunset por Twilight y pese a que él mismo reprochó ese acto tan ruin y bajo, no pudo evitar notar que Sunset iba quedándose sola.

Sunset no era especial solo por venir de una dimensión aparte y poder usar magia. La razón principal radicaba en el hecho de caer hasta el fondo, levantarse e intentar ser alguien mejor; después de todo, así eran representados los más grandes y brillantes héroes del universo.

Y después de aquella increíble batalla donde Sunset cayó al abismo convirtiéndose en un demonio, fue rescatada por el poder de la amistad, dándosele una oportunidad para mejorar las cosas. Y desde su punto de vista, Sunset lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pasó de ser una chica que podía representar todos y cada uno de los matices entre el blanco y el negro, para únicamente brillar con la luz. Desde aquel día, la antigua cruel y manipuladora chica se había ido dejando en su lugar a una Sunset tranquila, sonriente y muy amable. El cambio fue de un día para otro y la velocidad de este le sorprendió en demasía.

¡Incluso aún seguía sorprendiéndolo!

Ahora saludaba, se despedía, preguntaba cómo estaban o si necesitaban ayuda; un enorme cambio entre la vieja y nueva Sunset Shimmer y, pese a todo, la encontró más sola que nunca.

Aunque claro, después de todo lo que hizo, el perdón no se le daría tan fácil por aquellos a los que incordió con sus acciones. Si, tenía a sus queridas amigas que aparentemente la habían perdonado, pero gran parte de la población estudiantil aun la observaba con rencor, con los abusos perpetuados todavía en sus mentes. Era obvia la razón de su depresión; Sunset no era alguien que pudiera vivir en la soledad, después de todo, ella era luz y obscuridad, siempre atrayendo a los demás, pero nunca sola.

Recordaba incluso como, después de que ella entrara por primera vez, no pasaron más de dos días cuando ya estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas por igual. A diferencia de él, necesitaba a los demás para sentirse querida y poderosa, con el control de la situación.

Eran diferentes, diametralmente diferentes. Pero aquellos matices le producían una inusual curiosidad y como buen observador, se deleitaba desvelando el misterio que Sunset Shimmer producía en él. Después de todo, siempre valía la pena observar en su rostro tranquilo los ojos turquesas perdidos en los recuerdos de una vida pasada, o las hebras de su pelirrojo cabello siendo mecidas por el viento.

Tal vez su magia no radicaba en las fantásticas batallas de poder o el viajar de un mundo a otro cambiando de apariencia, sino más bien en ser capaz de dar todo de sí para mejorar y aun así, siempre manteniendo aquel brillo que lo cautivó desde la primera vez.

Le costaría mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, después de todo el camino de la luz era el más difícil de recorrer, pero tal vez con la ayuda de alguien que conocía de ambos, de un observador el camino no sería tan tortuoso.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con la sola observación no podría hallar la razón de su misteriosa atracción.

—Tú eres Sunset Shimmer, ¿no es así? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Ella no respondió y lo miro dudosa, solo hasta que él sonrió y tendió su mano.

Tal vez tendría que cambiar su perspectiva de observador a la de un amigo, o algo más.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les pareció interesante? Debo admitir que la personalidad de Big Mac siempre ha sido de mi agrado y relacionarlo con los demás personajes es un reto que no puedo dejar pasar. Seguramente me verán hacer varios oneshots con parejas varias, así que ustedes siempre me pueden recomendar alguna que les agrade. Por lo pronto Sunset, Rainbow y Twilight serán las primeras, después ya veré.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
